


His Daughter

by starlight1721



Series: Clara Who: The Adventures of Clara and Me in the Tardis [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Allonswin, Cinnamon Roll Jenny, F/M, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Girl Power, Humor, Past Romance, souffez - Freeform, whouffaldi, whouffle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6233191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight1721/pseuds/starlight1721
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was bound to happen, really. With Jenny out there, following her father's footsteps, with her having her own Tardis and travelling all of time and space with her own companion, well, she is honestly only surprised it had not happened sooner... but how, oh how, do you explain to the daughter of the 2000 year old alien that you love that you not only know and travelled with her father but sort of, kind of dated him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Daughter

They were visiting Blinni-Orkos, the moon of Blini-Gaar, in the year 3027 when it happened. Ashildr and Clara were walking through the market in hopes of getting some exotic foods to try out, when they crashed, quite literally, into a young blonde woman that was running away from a few scary looking aliens. At first, all three women were too shocked to react but after the first few seconds the three time-travelling experts recuperated. With a yelped "Run" from all three of them, they scurried away. 

And so, all three ran, years upon years of experience given them the advantage as they dodged and turned, hid and squeezed through while their chasers clumsily bumped into everyone, upturning tables and infuriating the crowds, creating quite the ruckus and enough of a distraction for Clara, Ashildr, and the creator of all of this disaster to get away. 

As soon as they managed to catch their breathe and ensured their safety, Ashildr turned to the young blonde woman and glared.

"What could you have possibly done that caused such a ruckus?" she muttered angrily, before given the girl a once-over. _Y_ _ep, she was his type, alright,_ and so, Ashildr accusingly continued, "Are you travelling with the Doctor?"

The blonde woman perked up at Ashildr's words, "You know him? You know the Doctor? Do you know where I can find him?"

Ashildr frowned, this made no sense, "You know the Doctor, but are not travelling with him and still created this mess? Girl, where is your common sense?"

Jenny stared at her confused, tilting her head like a lost little puppy, _Much like the Chin Boy would have done... like father, like daughter, huh?_ Clara thought, mentally giggling before the nostalgia and melancholy hit her once more, oh how she missed her clever boy. Through it all, Clara simply remained quiet, however.

Ashildr simply shook her head, the child was clearly a lost cause. Oh well, she was clearly young, seemed somewhat lost, yet experienced enough in travelling, and well, Clara and herself could do with a new companion for a while and the child could use some help. And speaking of which, Clara had been awfully quiet lately...

"Clara, you okay?" Ashildr said, eyeing her wearily.

Clara simple nodded before turning to Jenny who now noticed the strange look of longing on Clara's face which made her feel even more confused and caused her to stare at them bumfuzzled. Ashildr sighed, knowing that Clara was hiding something that she would have to extract from the younger brunette later, but for know, there was a blonde to be dealt with.

"Well, if you must know, girl, we do know the Doctor, but we don't know where he is," Ashildr answered her earlier questions.

Jenny deflated at the thought, which tugged at Clara's heartstrings. She had been hoping she would be able to simply drop the girl somewhere safer, but the loneliness and sadness in Jenny's eyes made her face reality and without being able to think over her thoughts much, she blurted,

"Well, we may not know where he is, but we do have a Tardis and could help you find him."

At this, Jenny perked up once more and hugged them both while squealing in happiness.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou," she barely breathed out in her excitement, "My name is Jenny, by the way, what are yours?"

Both brunettes took a while to recover from the shock of the sudden shock and Ashildr answered, "I am Me, and this is Clara," while Clara, not completely recovered, muttered "I know," much to Ashildr's interest.

Giving her another suspicious glance, Ashildr continued, "So, Jenny, do you know a way out of this market that won't lead us back to those thugs?"

Nodding enthusiastically, Jenny took the lead as she rambled about her travels. Following right behind her where Clara and Ashildr, and Clara feeling the glances of the older brunette, finally turned to her before promising under her breath, "I'll explain later."

* * *

Now back in the console room of their Tardis, Clara and Ashildr amusedly watched as Jenny stared at everything in awe.

"I had heard about Tardises so many times, but I'd never been in one, I can't believe they are actually bigger on the inside," the blonde girl spoke, eyes wide and nothing short of wonder on her face.

By the console, the brunettes laughed softly in appreciating to her childlike innocence... yeah, bringing her own board had definitely been a good choice, her liveliness and youth was like a balm to their old, tired, travel-weary souls. But before this could continue, Ashildr needed an explanation.

"Hey, Jenny, why don't you go and see the rest of the Tardis? If you go down that hall you can find an endless array of rooms you would probably love to explore," Ashildr proposed.

Excited, Jenny nodded before racing off down the hall. As soon as she was out of sight, Ashildr turned to Clara, eyebrows raised in question. Sighing, Clara turned to the console and leaned slightly on it, playing with the many buttons and levers (much like her daft, old man did when he was uncomfortable with the topic of a conversation) as she tried to gather her thoughts...

It was bound to happen, really. With Jenny out there, following her father's footsteps, with her having her own Tardis and travelling all of time and space with her own companion, well, she is honestly only surprised it had not happened sooner... Well, she could at least explain her dilemma to Ashildr.

"She's his daughter. Happened long before I started travelling with him. Had a different face and all. Born from his DNA with a progenation machine. Complicated story," Clara began, turning to the shorter brunette as she leaned against the console now and crossed her arms on her chest protectively.

Ashildr just stared, grasping the newfound knowledge as it dawned on her face. Seeing the look of comprehension and understanding on Ashildr's face, Clara continued. 

"Exactly, how do you tell the daughter of the 2000 plus year old alien you love that you not only knew and travelled with her father but sort of, kind of dated him?" Clara said, giving out a weak, sarcastic chuckle.

Ashildr just stared and shock her head, bemused, "You and that idiot of yours will somehow manage to be the death of me," she stated before giving out her own ironic laugh. 

From her spot in the hallway, Jenny listened in (she hadn't meant to return so soon, but the stupid machine kept drawing her back with every turn she took and every door she opened) and decided that maybe, just maybe, she could stay a little longer and travel some more with the woman that not only really knew her father, but if her longing looks and whispered words were any indication, clearly loved her father more than anything.

 

 


End file.
